Tutor
by 180-By-Summer
Summary: Brian tries to understand weird new feelings for Jordan. slash.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own mscl. If i did its loveliness would never have been cancelled_**

**Title: Tutor  
**_By: Rachel  
One-shot_

**

* * *

**

I watched them pull away in that stupid red car of his.

_The stupid red car that he stupid drives around the stupid town in. He thinks he's so great. With his stupid long hair and his stupid blue eyes. His eyes actually are a pretty cool shade of blue… I wonder if he wears contacts.. but I guess that's besides the point isn't it?_

The next day, I think it was a Friday, I saw him walking down the hall with his friend, Tino, or whatever.

_I bet he's not even going to class. _He closed his eyes, in that way he does, like it hurts to look at things.

_His hair looks like, really soft. I wonder what it would be like to just.. run my fingers through that hair. _

_Wait a minute. Did you just think that Brian?. No can't be.. I'm straight.  
_

A moment later I felt his arm brush against mine as he walked by.

_Ok, so maybe I'm gay after all._

All day I couldn't concentrate in class. All I could think about was Jordan. The way he leans is just so, great. And he doesn't just go around trying to make things happen. It seems like hes one of those people, one of those people who just figure "whatever happens, happens. People like me. I just kept picturing his lips, his neck, his hands, his hair, and most of all, his eyes. He wears this black choker around his neck. It's like, captivating. The teachers kept on giving me weird sidelong glances just because I wasn't answering Every. Single. Question. A person cant like, go around answering every question that's thrown at him. It's like, exhausting. What's with these teachers anyway?

And finally school ended. The day seems to last for like, eternity. It was time for me to tutor Jordan Catalano. I got there early, even though I knew he wouldn't come until he had finished his after school smoke. I took out my calculus homework and tried to focus. It was a totally futile attempt. How can anyone be expected to focus with all these distractions? Finally he walked in and sat down, slouching perfectly.

"Hey, Brain." I didn't even mind him not calling me Brian.

"Hi, I mean- hey,"

_Why can't I talk like a normal person at least once in my life? Is that so much to ask?_

I didn't even notice I was staring at him until he said "So shouldn't we start or something?" a smile playing on his lips. I shook myself awake and opened up the manual.

"Ok so um. I think you should um… read this," I pointed to the page "and I'll make up some flashcards for you."

_Or fantasize about kissing you, whichever._

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, and I finally got up the courage to talk to him. It was actually pretty funny how, all of a sudden, I didn't think anything I said would sound right.

"Hey Jordan, do you remember how you said you would like teach me… to get a person's phone number?"

He looked up from his book, into my eyes. "Yeah"

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me some tips, like, now. On how to get a persons phone number. I mean, if you still want to."

He smiled a half smile. An un-readable smile. "Yeah sure. It's pretty, yunno, simple. Like this:" He closed his eyes, in that way of his, then looked at me again. "Hey Brain, could I like, Call you sometime or something?"

"Yes. I mean, Yeah, sure"

_Talk normally!_

"So then do you think you could write your number on this piece of paper?" He ripped a piece out of his notebook and slid it across the table. I scribbled my number on it.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks. But I guess you didn't really want my number though, because you're not, like, attracted to me."

"Says who?" I nearly died. Right there in the plastic chair in the dusty classroom. I nearly died.

I laughed nervously. "Ha Ha very funny, Jordan."

He smiled that glorious half-smile. "No. I'm serious, Brian.

_He said my name! He said Brian! Can life possibly get any better!_

I can't seem to get you out of my head. It's like.. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I cant really.. explain it.

_Apparently it can. _

All I know is that I would really like to do this." With every word his face drew closer to me. Finally he kissed me, ever so softly. I closed my eyes placed my hand on the back of his neck. It may have lasted a second, a minute, or 5. I couldn't actually tell you. But that's besides the point isn't it. The point is That Jordan Catalano was kissing me.

_Finally an erection from actual physical contact._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up and I was sure it had all been a dream. It had to have been. The Jordan Catalano's of this world are not attracted to the Brian Krakow's- but no.. there was the phone number h had given me just before we parted ways for the evening. Needless to say, after that kiss, our first kiss, neither of us were able to focus on studying.

_He does this thing all the time. He probably won't even acknowledge my presence at school._

Nevertheless, as I polled on my green sweater-vest, I beautiful scenarios were whirling through my head.

My parents don't let me drive my car to school, don't ask me why.. it's impossible to understand anything they do. In any case, as I stepped off the bus I saw Jordan leaning on his red car talking to that Tino guy. He saw me over Tino's shoulder and threw one of his signature grins my way.

I nearly died right there. It was real.

Unsure off what the proper conduct was at this point, I hurried to my first period class in fear that if I talked to Jordan, I would say something stupid and he'd forget that I ever existed.

My morning classes went by without anything particularly spectacular taking place (aside from my reliving that kiss continuously in my mind). Lunch time rolled along and, expecting to eat my lunch in solitude as usual, I sat down at a table to study some physics at the same time. 

It would, however, be quite difficult to study now that Jordan's muscular hand was on top of my book. I looked up at the boy sitting on top of my table.  
"Hey," he said. It was all I could do to keep my mouth shut. If I spoke now I'd surely ruin things. "You wanna uh, go somewhere?" That was all the persuasion I needed. I packed up my stuff and followed him sheepishly out the door. 

He ended up leading me to the bleachers next to the football field where we sat. Not knowing what to say, I opened my bag to eat my lunch and gave him half my sandwich.

"Thanks," he said before taking a big bite. "I love PB&J too."

We sat in silence for a while while we ate. Not an awkward silence, a just-happy-to-be-with-you silence.

I looked over at him and attempted to stifle a chuckle. "you've got some umm.. jam.. on the corner of your mouth."

"Where?" he asked, attempting to lick it off and missing by a long shot.

"Right.. here.." without thinking what I was doing, I licked the purple jelly off his mouth. That was probably the most spontaneous thing I'd ever done.

"That's it. He thinks I'm some kind of freak_"._ I thought as I pulled my face away from his.

Imagine my surprise when he laughed and kissed me!

_The second kiss, the rational one.  
_

I didn't think anything could have beat that first kiss, but this one did. When the kiss ended, I daringly inched closer to him on the bench and noticed him staring at something on the field, a curious look on his face. 

When I looked down at the field, I saw Angela. She seemed to have stopped in her tracks while walking with Rayanne and Rickie


End file.
